The Tears of Haruhi Suzumiya
by Yuzuru's-Angel
Summary: One stormy day, Haruhi sets off a program on the club's computer, and both her and Kyon are sent to a parallel world. Will they be able to return to their own world? Will they be able to survive? KyonxHaruhi. Rated T for some gore! Please Read and Review!
1. A Rainy Day with Haruhi Suzumiya

**Haruhi Suzumiya**

**The Tears of Haruhi Suzumiya**

**Note: Ohai everyone! I just watched the Disappearance of Haruhi Suzumiya, and it totally got me back into this anime! Also brings back memories, since the original Suzumiya Haruhi no Yuutsu got me into anime in the first place. :D**

**This is a story about a stormy day where, for some odd reason, Haruhi and Kyon are the only two people in the clubroom after school. When the school's power goes out, the stolen computer in the clubroom suddenly turns on, and the two of them find themselves whisked away to parallel world. Will they be able to get back to their world? Will they be able to learn a bit about themselves as well?**

**You'll just have to find out. :D I plan on roughly 10-15 chapters, just depends on how it goes. **

**Please Read, REVIEW, and Enjoy!**

**Chapter One – A Rainy Day with Haruhi Suzumiya**

The rain pattered down hard on the window. I leaned back in my chair and enjoyed the silent clanks and rolls of thunder that could be heard. _I guess I forgot what it's like to have a peaceful afternoon, _I thought, glancing over at Haruhi, who appeared to be asleep with her head on the table.

It was the first day that nobody else had shown up in the SOS Brigade clubroom after school. Haruhi didn't even seem to notice me when I walked in, and had been watching the rain fall down outside. "Hey." I said simply as I sat down. She still ignored me, so I just sighed and rested my head on my hand.

I could tell that Haruhi was extra spaced-out today, because she sat there for half an hour, staring at the rainfall, as if it were going to tell her something interesting. Only after that did she finally just lay her head down on the table and fall asleep.

_Great, now I can't leave until she wakes up, _I thought with a sigh, watching Haruhi's peaceful expression and shallow breathing. _I guess this is a good change from the crazy things she usually makes us do. _I thought that, but, at the same time, I couldn't help but miss it.

So there I sat, for a good hour, or maybe two, I didn't really count, until Haruhi finally began to stir. "Uhh..." she groaned, "What...where is everyone?" I raised an eyebrow. "Nobody else came, remember?" I told her. She laid her head back on the table and sighed.

Then, suddenly, she jumped up and shouted, "I'm going to make them pay a hugeeee fine for this!" It took me by surprise, and I jumped. _Jeez, she must've been holding that in for a while, _I thought. Haruhi glared at me, as if I was at fault. "W-What did I do?" I asked. Haruhi made a _humph _noise and laid her head back on the table, looking up at me.

She stared at me for a good five minutes before it started to weird me out. "Um...maybe we should just go home?" I suggested with a fake smile. Haruhi looked at me uncertainly for a few moments, before standing and walking over and grabbing her jacket and bag. _Finally, _I thought with a sigh, standing and grabbing all of my stuff.

Lightning streaked across the sky, and, to my surprise, the school trembled slightly. "Woh! What was that?" Haruhi exclaimed. I walked up to the window and looked outside, just as another bolt shot down and hit the school, making it tremble again. _At this rate, I wouldn't be surprise if a fire started! _I thought.

I turned around and was surprised to find that the power had gone out. The only light that could be seen was coming in through the window, and I could barely make out Haruhi, who was still standing by the table. "We should go before it gets any worse." I told her, and she nodded. I started to walk over to the door...But stopped as the computer suddenly turned on.

"What the..." I muttered, walking over to it. It had a black screen, and some text started to type itself onto the screen:

**Hello?**

My eyes widened, and Haruhi moved over to my side. "What is it?" she asked. I hesitantly dropped his bag and put my hands on the keyboard.

**Hey.**

I could feel Haruhi's gaze on me. "What are you-" she started to say, but she stopped as more text came up:

**Who is this?**

**Kyon. Who are you?**

There was silence for a few moments, eventually stretching into minutes. "Kyon, you're actually freaking me out here." Haruhi commented.

**I have no name.**

I raised an eyebrow. _What the hell is this?_ I thought.

**Where are you from?**

**I am from nowhere.**

I didn't know how to respond to that. I took my hands off the keyboard and turned to Haruhi. "Uh, let's go, this is...a little weird." I said, and she nodded. Right before we left, another message came onto the screen.

**Well Kyon. Are you ready?**

I gulped as I saw the message. _This is too familiar... _I thought, thinking of the escape program Nagato had given me a few months ago, when she had changed the world to be 'normal'. _Nagato...what the hell is this? _I thought.

Haruhi suddenly pushed me to the side and started typing:

**Yep, I'm ready.**

"Hey! What are you doing?" I said, pushing her away. She pushed me back, and we started to get into one of our usual pushing and shoving wars...But when stopped when the computer screen suddenly turned white.

"What...?" I said. Suddenly, the whole room turned black, and I was filled with the sensation of floating. Beside me, I could see Haruhi, with a scared look on her face as well. "Kyon! W-What is this?" she said. _Like I'm supposed to know! _I thought irritatedly.

Then, I felt myself being jerked back, away from Haruhi. _What the hell? _I thought, looking at Haruhi, who also appeared to be dragged away. "Haruhi!" I shouted. "Kyon!" she cried, and I reached out and, to my surprise, was able to move myself forward and grab her hand before the blackness enveloped me...

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes to a darkened room.. The first thing I saw was Haruhi laying next to me, with my hand holding hers. My face flushed, and I quickly sat up, letting go of her hand. Looking around, I could see that we were in the SOS Brigade clubroom still.

_What happened? Did anything change? _I wondered, standing and looking outside. There wasn't any rain, and the ground below showed no sign of it being rained on. _Great...we could be in the future, the past...Maybe even another world. _I thought with a sigh.

Haruhi started to stir, and she sat up slowly, leaning back against the wall. She groaned, and held onto her head. "Haruhi?" I said, kneeling down beside her, "Are you alright?" She looked up at me and lifted a hand weakly, I was about to grab it and help her up, but she grabbed my tie instead and brought me down towards her.

"What the hell did you do?" she said in a dark voice. I gulped. _You're the one who did it!_ I thought irritatedly. Haruhi pushed me away and stood up, looking around. "I don't think anything even happened.." she commented. I nodded in agreement, although I knew better. _Something's bound to be wrong here, _I thought.

"Ahh! It's late. I need to get home!" Haruhi suddenly exclaimed, grabbing her jacket and slipping into it, and grabbing her bag. She then flew out the door before I knew what was going on. Haruhi's head appeared in the doorway again, and she said, "Well? Let's go!"

I sighed and put on my jacket and grabbed my bag, quickly following her out. We left the school, and, to my relief, everything outside looked the same. As we made our way along the dark streets, nothing seemed out of the ordinary.

"It seems a little cold for it being April." Haruhi commented, shivering slightly. I sighed. _Because it's probably not April right now, _I thought. After walking for a bit, we split ways, and I headed towards what, hopefully, was still my home. I found myself praying the whole way there. _Wait, who should I pray to? Buddha? Christ? Muhammed?...I never really figured that out, _I thought with a sigh.

When I reached my home, I walked up to the front door and hesitantly put my hand on the knob. Then, I took a deep breath and tried to open the door. It was locked. _What the- We never lock the front door, _I thought, _Mainly since I'm too lazy to do it._

I knocked on the door, and a voice came, "Hold on!" I waited, and began wondering who the voice belonged to. It sounded familiar, and it was a male. The door rustled for a moment, before opening, and I took a step back and gulped.

"Oh...Kyon, what are you doing here so late?" Taniguchi asked, rubbing his eyes. My mouth was gaping, and I took another step back. He gave me a confused look. "Tan-i-gu-chi!" another familiar voice came...And I saw my little sister pop out from behind him.

Taniguchi smiled at her and said, "O-Oh, sorry, did you wake up? Just go back to sleep sis." She nodded and turned, doing a sort of mocking walk. I didn't know what to say. My life was being taken right in front of me. "What's wrong man? You look like you just saw a ghost!" Taniguchi commented.

I didn't respond. All I did was turn and run. I needed to get away. All of what I had just seen. The life that was taken from me. "Hey! Kyon!" Taniguchi shouted after me, but I ignored it, and kept running...and running... Along the dark streets, not sure of where to go.

_Whatever the hell happened when Haruhi activated that program, _I thought, _It can't get much worse than that._

**To be continued...**

**Next Chapter: A Deadly Encounter with Haruhi Suzumiya**


	2. A Deadly Encounter with Haruhi Suzumiya

**Haruhi Suzumiya**

**The Tears of Haruhi Suzumiya**

**Note: Hi hi! Here's the second chapter of this Fanfic! Please Read, REVIEW, and Enjoy! :D**

**Chapter Two – A Deadly Encounter with Haruhi Suzumiya**

There wasn't anywhere for me to go. I didn't dare go back to that place I used to call home. Everyone there would be strangers to me now.

_So does that mean that I'm the new Taniguchi? _I thought, scratching my head. _That version of him seemed too...nice. He definitely must be the me of this world. _I sighed and found myself walking along the dark streets, unsure of what to do next.

_I guess I should check out the clubroom, and see if Nagato might have left anything for me, _I thought. So I headed back to the school and snuck back in to the SOS Brigade clubroom, where I was glad to find that the power was working.

I walked over to the computer and turned it on. It booted up normally, with the long list of text that I never bothered reading, followed by the blue screen with Windows 95 on it. After a few moments, the desktop came up, and I began my search...

But after an hour of looking through the tons of files on the computer, I could see that there wasn't much hope. So I got up and started to look around the room. I looked all through Mikuru's various embarrassing costumes, the books that were left from the literature club...But nothing came up.

I kept looking in the same places over and over again, before finally giving up and sitting in a chair, laying my head down on the table. As I stared at the other side of the room, my eyes started to close, and sleep caught up with me.

_I guess it couldn't hurt to get some sleep... _I thought before succumbing to a welcoming darkness.

* * *

"_Kyon..." _a faint voice called. _"Kyon!" _It began to get louder...And I then felt a sharp pain in the back of my head.

"Yahh!" I shouted, lifting my head back up, and looking around. Haruhi was standing beside me, glaring at me. "Kyon! It's about time you woke up, jeez." she said. I looked at her and sighed. "What time is it?" I asked, rubbing the back of my head.

"Well, morning classes are almost over." she said, and my eyes widened. I stood up quickly and exclaimed, "W-Why didn't you wake me up sooner? And why aren't you in class?" Haruhi shrugged, and walked up to the window, looking outside. "Something doesn't feel right...I saw Mikiru in the hallway, but she acted like I was a stranger!" she said.

_Maybe because you were going to sexually abuse her again, _I thought, _But knowing that this world is changed...she probably is a different Mikuru. _"Kyon," Haruhi said to me in a serious tone, "Do you remember that bizarre thing that happened last night?"

I bit my lip and wondered if I should tell Haruhi what had happened. _Would she believe me? _I wondered, _She hated it when I told her about how the others weren't human... _I scratched the back of my head and said, "Um...well...yeah, I do remember it."

"Aha!" Haruhi exclaimed, surprising me, "I thought it might have been a bad dream or something...What happened exactly? Why does everything seem strange?" I opened my mouth to answer, but she slammed her hand on the table and continued, "Well, that's what we need to find out!"

I closed my mouth and raised an eyebrow at her. _Great...here comes one of her attempts at solving a mystery, _I thought with a sigh. "Come Kyon!" she said, grabbing my tie and suddenly dragging me to the door, "Let's go to the cafe and see if we can think of some answers!"

"W-Wait! Why the cafe?" I asked. Haruhi shrugged. "It's peaceful there...especially since _you're _paying." she said. I was about to object, but stopped myself, and sighed. _I guess I'll oblige... _I thought as I followed(or should I say,'was dragged behind') Haruhi and we left the school.

* * *

We split ways first so that Haruhi could go change out of her school clothes. Seeing as though my clothes were now property of Taniguchi, I simply waited for her at the cafe. There I waited for an hour, the feeling in my feet starting to fade.

_It's...cold... _was all I could think as I breathed onto my hands and rubbed them together, trying to get as much warmth as possible. Eventually, I could see Haruhi bounding happily along the sidewalk towards me, wearing a pink scarf and her white acket.

"You didn't change into something warmer?" she asked me. For a moment I thought she was concerned...But all she did was look at me like an idiot. "Uh...no, I'm f-fine." I said, unable to stop myself from stuttering from the cold.

She smiled and said, "Alright! Let's go in." She went in, and I followed. As soon as I entered the cafe, I was blasted with a wave of warm air. _Ahhh, _I thought, _I can feel my hands again! _While I was getting caught up in the moment of warmness, Haruhi impatiently said, "Kyon! Stop day-dreaming!" I looked down and saw her already sitting at a table.

When I sat down across from her, Haruhi suddenly spilled out, "Alright Kyon, the best way to start an investigation is to wait for the right moment, and-!" She stopped as my phone suddenly beeped. Haruhi glared at me, and I raised an eyebrow, then sighed and opened my phone.

My eyes widened as I read the message:

**Unknown Sender**

_**Kyon? Where are you? We need to talk about something. -Koizumi**_

I gulped. _Could Koizumi have noticed something was wrong? _I wondered, _Hopefully he's still the same. _I glanced up at Haruhi, who was giving me a funny look. "What is it? Who's it from?" she asked. I closed my phone and shook my head. "No one..."

I could tell she didn't believe me, but she shrugged and continued with her explanation. Since it was obviously long, and idiotic for that matter, I found myself spacing out, and her words started to fade away.

"and- KYON!" Haruhi suddenly stopped, stood up, and shouted at me, "Are you listening?" I looked around at the other people in the cafe, who were staring at us. "Y-Yeah, I'm listening." I assured her. She sat back down and sighed. "Fine. Then we should wait until school is over, and let the plan start, okay?" she told me. I nodded, even though I had no clue what she was talking about.

There was silence for a moment, while Haruhi sipped at a vanilla milkshake she had ordered. "Um..." I began to say, "I actually need to be somewhere. Just for a little bit." Haruhi looked up at me with a suspicious look, then said, "Fine...Just be there on time." I nodded and stood up, walking out of the cafe. "Ehh? Wait! You forgot to pay!" I could hear Haruhi shout as I left.

After that, I found myself starting to run. I took out my phone again and asked Koizumi where he wanted to meet up. A few moments later, he responded:

**Unknown Sender**

_**There's an empty building over near the school. Let's meet there.**_

I raised my eyebrow for a moment, wondering why he'd pick such a place. _I guess it's close by, _I thought, shrugging and continuing to run. In a few minutes, I arrived, and I looked around. Nobody was in sight, and, looking through the windows on the doors at the front, there was only darkness on the inside.

_This building's a ghost town... _I wondered, opening the door and walking in. I left the door open to allow some of the light to come through, so that I could see. I looked around the dark room, and scratched my head. "Hey, Koizumi!" I said, trying to figure out where he was...

Then, suddenly, the front door closed, and I was swallowed in the darkness. _What the hell? _I thought, turning around and running towards where I could barely make out the doors. However, the more I ran, the farther they seemed to me. _What's going on? _I thought.

"Hehe..." a laugh echoed around the room. I turned and looked around. "Who's there?" I asked. "Ohh, just a friend." a familiar voice came, and my eyes widened. _W-What the...what is she doing here? _

Suddenly, the room lit up, and the darkness was replaced by an eerie glow that illuminated the room. Ahead of me, I could see the person whom, to that day, probably scared me the most.

"Ryoko..." I muttered, stepping back. She gave me her fake, innocent smile as she walked towards me.

I eventually backed up into the wall, and I could only watch as she drew closer. _This...can't be happening! _I thought,_ This girl was going to kill me, in this dark, forgotten building...I'd never be seen again, and nobody would care...but..._

Ryoko stopped a couple of feet ahead of me, and tilted her head. "What's wrong, Kyon?" she asked. I gulped, and glanced over at the doors. _Maybe I can make a break for it... _I thought. Ryoko giggled, and said, "That's not possible."

And then, as I had expected, she pulled out that large, deadly knife that I had seen twice before. My heart started to thump, and I wanted to run, but my feet stayed glued to the floor. She leaned towards me and ran the cold steel of the knife along my cheek.

"It's alright, you don't have to be _scared._" she told me with a smile. _An innocent looking girl and a knife...yeah, nothing to be scared of, _I thought, gulping. Ryoko pulled the knife back, and set a hand over my heart. Then she leaned in closer and whispered, "It'll only hurt for a moment..."

_No..._I thought, closing my eyes, _Somebody...SOMEBODY HELP ME! _I started to imagine the blade coming towards me, getting ready to feel the sharp pain of it...But, there was a _creak _as the doors to the room opened. I opened my eyes, and Ryoko turned her head. I was hoping for Nagato...or Koizumi. Anybody who could save me from this nightmare...

But the person standing in the doorway...was Haruhi.

**To be continued...**

**Next Chapter – A Dangerous Game with Haruhi Suzumiya**

**Note: Lots explained next chapter. Just sit tight for now. ) Please review!**


	3. A Dangerous Game with Haruhi Suzumiya

**Haruhi Suzumiya**

**The Tears of Haruhi Suzumiya**

**Note: Hello hello! Here's the third chapter, where much is to be explained! :D Please Read, REVIEW, and enjoy!**

**Chapter Three – A Dangerous Game with Haruhi Suzumiya**

_What the hell are you doing here? _I thought to myself. Ryoko smiled and turned around, facing Haruhi. "Haruhi! It's good to see you again!" she said, waving. Haruhi was just standing there, staring at us, and there was silence for a moment...

But Haruhi suddenly shouted, "KYON!" Her voice echoed all around the room, and she stormed over to me, and grabbed me by the collar. "What do you think you're doing? You left to come talk to another girl in some abandoned building? What's up with that?" she started to tell me angrily.

_What is she saying? _I thought. "Why does it matter to you?" I asked. Haruhi suddenly stopped, let go of me, and turned, but not before I caught a glimpse of her blush. "B-Because..." she started to say, but she stopped.

I kept looking at Haruhi for a moment, and a thought came to my mind for a moment...But as I remembered Ryoko's presence in the room, I shook it off and quickly grabbed Haruhi's hand and started to lead her towards the door. "W-What are you doing?" she asked. I didn't want to explain until we were far from Ryoko, so I kept going.

Haruhi wrenched her hand out of my grasp and glared at me. "Kyon! Tell me what's wrong!" she said. I glared back at her. _Such an idiot!, _I thought, _And in a situation like this... _Ryoko giggled, and started to walk towards us. "I don't think you'll be leaving, Kyon." she said. Haruhi turned towards her and was obviously about to make a comment, but I grabbed her arm and started to head towards the door again.

She struggled, but I was able to force her outside. Looking over my shoulder, I could see Ryoko following us. Haruhi broke free of my grasp and stepped back, breathing heavily from trying to fight me. "Kyon, you...you..." she started to say.

_Now's not the time! _I thought, trying to grab her again, but she moved away. "Stop it!" Haruhi exclaimed. Now I was starting to get aggravated. I grabbed her shoulders, and I shouted at her, "Haruhi! Listen to me for this once!" I could tell she was surprised by my outburst, and a sad look came onto her face.

"Haruhi..." I said, but, from the corner of my eye, I could see the flash of a blade, and I quickly moved out of the way, bringing Haruhi with me. Ryoko came flying past, barely missing me. She turned back and smiled at me. "Don't make it hard on yourself. It'll be over quick." she said, running at me again.

"Run, Haruhi!" I said, and, to my relief, she followed me as I began to run. Looking behind me, I could see that Ryoko was catching up. _I'm not fast enough to outrun a murderous robot! _I thought irritatedly, looking around for somewhere to go.

_The school! _I thought. _I've gotta find someone who can help us there. _I grabbed Haruhi's hand and started to run towards the school gates. When we reached them, I breathed a sigh of relief, but I felt a hand grab my jacket and pull me back. "Kyon!" Haruhi exclaimed, as I fell back onto the ground...

And I found myself looking up at the smiling face of Ryoko. She lifted her hand, and brought it down upon me. _This is it, _I thought, closing my eyes, _I'm dead..._

"What are you doing?" a voice came. I opened my eyes and was surprised to find Ryoko reaching her hand down, as if she was going to help me up. I pushed it away and stood, backing up, and accidentally bumping into someone.

Turning around, I could see that it was a teacher, whom I didn't know but had seen around the school. I suddenly felt Ryoko come up to me and wrap her arm around mine. "Kyon was sick, so we were helping him out...But he wanted to come to school anyways, and he stumbled and fell." Ryoko explained. _No...that's a lie! _I wanted to say, but I knew that he would only think I was delusional.

The teacher rubbed the back of his head. "Well, school's almost over already...Maybe you should just go back home, kid." he said. Ryoko nodded, and smiled. "Yes sir. Come on Kyon, let's go!" she told me, starting to turn around...But I stood my ground.

"No..." I said. She looked up at me with a confused look. I wrenched my arm away and ran over to Haruhi. "Come on." I told her, and I started to run to the school building. "H-Hey!" the teacher said, "Where are you-" His voice cut off, and I looked over my shoulder and saw what Ryoko had done. The teacher fell over in a puddle of his own blood, with a large gash in his back.

Haruhi started to turn to see what had happened, but I covered her eyes and turned her back around. "You don't want to see that." I told her as we ran into the school. _Who should I be looking for? _I thought, _Nagato? Koizumi? Mikuru? _I stood in the front hallway and looked around, thinking of where to go.

"Kyon!" Haruhi exclaimed. I turned just in time to see Ryoko running through the door, knife pointing at me. I turned and was about to run again...but she was too fast. I felt her blade slice through my leg, and I fell over, gasping in pain.

"Go Haruhi!" I said, but Haruhi came over to my side. "Kyon! W-What..." she said, looking at the blood that was coming from my wound. Ryoko brought the knife to her mouth and ran the blade through her mouth, as if tasting the blood.

"Now I guess this game is over." she said with a giggle, starting to walk towards me. I tried to stand, but I only ended up falling back down and groaning in pain. My vision started to get blurry, and I found that my movement was slow and limited.

_What's...happening? _I thought, _No...I can't die like this... _I looked up at Haruhi, who was shouting at me...But I couldn't hear her. _Haruhi... _I thought. Closing my eyes, I could hear Haruhi's words, although they were faint: "Kyon...No...I don't want this to happen to you...Why can't I save him..." she said, and I watched tears start to roll down her cheeks.

My vision blacked out for a moment, then returned. _Sh-shit..._ I thought, barely able to turn my head and look at the puddle of blood that was forming beneath me, _She got me good. _I looked up at the shape of Ryoko, who was now just above me. She raised her knife, and said some words that I couldn't make out...

Then she brought the knife down towards me...But something happened. Something made her stop, just before the blade pierced my skin. She was looking over at the front entrance of the school. I turned my head and saw a familiar person standing in the light...

_Nagato! _I thought. I instantly recognized who it was, and watched as Ryoko stood back up and started to walk towards her. "Nagato?" Ryoko said, "Are you here to watch me finish this game once and for all?" Nagato simply continued walking towards Ryoko in silence...

"Kyon!" Haruhi suddenly shouted, and I turned my attention back to Haruhi, who was still crying. She stood up and I felt myself starting to be dragged. _Ouch! _I thought, feeling my wound scrape against the floor. My vision started to fade again...but this time it didn't return. _No, _I thought, not wanting to slip into unconsciousness...But the blood loss was too great, and I blacked out.

* * *

When I opened my eyes, I found myself looking up at the familiar sight of a reddish-orange ceiling. My mind was a bit fuzzy, but, after a few moments, everything started to come back to me.

_Nagato... _I thought, turning my head to the left, and seeing none-other than Koizumi sitting in a chair, like he had been with my previous encounter with Ryoko. "Well, it's good to see you're awake." he told me. An image of the puddle of blood beneath me flashed in my mind. _I'm lucky to be alive, _I thought, moving the covers and looking at my bandaged leg...

Only then did I notice the sleeping figure of Haruhi, who had her head on her arms on the side of the bed, asleep. "She didn't leave me again, did she?" I asked. Koizumi nodded. "She's been staring at you the whole time...I could barely get her to eat." he told me.

There was silence for a few moments, and I ran a hand gently along Haruhi's face. _Idiot... _I thought with a small smile. Then, turning to Koizumi, I asked, "How long have I been here?" Koizumi looked up in thought, then answered, "About two days. But that doesn't really matter in this world."

I raised an eyebrow. _In this world? _I thought. Koizumi stood up and walked over to the room's window, looking outside at the dim sunlight. "It seems that a program was put into the computer in the clubroom...One that engulfed the world into a closed space, which allowed the world to be changed and bended at will, without the inhabitants noticing that anything is wrong."

I thought about that for a few moments. "Wait, who would do that?" I asked. Koizumi shrugged. "The Agency believes that somebody was able to use Suzumiya's powers to do this, and they recreated a person who would be a able to hunt you down." he explained. _Ryoko... _I thought.

"And this person made sure that you'd fall into their trap, by placing your friend in your life, and making you and Suzumiya try and investigate. Then, under my name, she dragged you out to a secluded place where you could be killed." Koizumi continued to explained. I shivered. "This is ridiculous, " I thought, "Why do all of this because of me?"

Koizumi shook his head. "We still aren't sure. But the fact that it was Ryoko who was recreated could mean one thing; Somebody wants to get a reaction from Haruhi, to make her cause a huge catastrophe." he explained. "Since we still know little of Suzumiya's true potential, this could offer much insight for the Agency, if we can manage to stop a disaster from happening, of course."

"Little?" I asked, "I thought you knew all about her powers." Koizumi shook his head. "No. We only now know that Suzumiya not only has the extraordinary ability to recreate the world as she sees it, but she can also bring forth these powers at will, even if they are seemingly drained from her," he explained, "When she saw that Ryoko was about to kill you, she was able to bring Nagato, Asahina, and I into this world, so that we could protect you."...

I looked down at Haruhi, who was still sleeping soundly. _Your powers cause so much trouble, _I thought."You're lucky she cares so much about you," Koizumi said, "It was her strong feelings from her that saved you."...

Koizumi stared at me for a few moments, and muttered something. Before I could ask him what he had said, Haruhi suddenly started to come to. She lifted her head up and let out a tired groan, stretching her arms. Haruhi looked around, and only then did she notice that I was awake.

I gave her a smile, but she simply looked at me for a few moments, obviously surprised. "Kyon..." she said softly. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Koizumi walk out of the room. Haruhi sniffed, and I saw a tear form in her eye. "Why didn't you wake up?" she asked, "I...I..."

The tears started to stream down Haruhi's face. I leaned in close to her and she looked at me. "I'm sorry." I told her. She stood and glared down at me, sniffing and still crying. "Idiot..." Haruhi said. "Idiot idiot idiot!" she started to hit me repeatedly, with soft blows, but slowed down and stopped to break out crying even more...

_I've...never seen her like this, _I thought. I gently grabbed her hands, and brought her in for an embrace. _You can't be like this, _I thought, _This isn't like you... _I embraced Haruhi tighter and let her cry to her heart's content...

**To be continued...**

**Next Chapter – Running Away with Haruhi Suzumiya**


	4. Running Away with Haruhi Suzumiya

**Haruhi Suzumiya**

**The Tears of Haruhi Suzumiya's**

**Notes: Hey! Hello! Hi! Wazzup? Bonjuor! Kunichiwa! Mi hao! Aloha! Hola! Etc., etc.**

**Here's the fourth chapter of this Fanfic! Please Read, REVIEW ,and Enjoy!**

**Chapter Four – Running Away with Haruhi Suzumiya**

After Haruhi had calmed down, I fell back into another deep sleep. I didn't have any dreams, which was usual for me, and I found myself waking back up the next morning.

"Morning." Koizumi's voice said, and, surely enough, he was sitting in the same spot as before, reading a sort of magazine. I sat up and stretched, then pulled the covers off and took a look at my leg. "Is it alright for me to walk?" I asked. Koizumi nodded, so I stood up and balanced my weight on my injured leg. _Feels good as new, _I thought, walking around my bed...

However, I stumbled over something, and was barely able to catch myself from hitting the ground face-first. "What the-" I said, turning and seeing what I had tripped over. It was Haruhi, who was asleep in a red sleeping bag.

"She was watching you all night," Koizumi told me, "So I doubt she'll wake up any time soon." I looked down at her and grinned. "She does a good job for looking out for everyone." I commented. "Well, it's not too hard when you're the only one who needs help all the time." Koizumi said with a laugh.

I was going to say something, but I couldn't argue. _I guess that's true, _I thought, _All of these things happen to me... _"Are there any leads to who might have done this?" I asked. Koizumi shrugged. "I've not heard from Asahina yet, and Nagato is still dealing with Ryoko."

I raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean? She's still fighting her?" I asked. Koizumi simply nodded. "It appears as though Ryoko cannot be slain in this world...So Nagato will keep her busy while we find a way to fix the problem at hand."

_How long can she last? _I wondered,clenching my fist, _Hang in there Nagato... _My attention then turned to the door as it opened, and Mikuru peaked in. Upon seeing me, she suddenly lit up, and flew through the door and stopped in front of me. "K-K-K-Kyon!" she said, starting to sob. I gave her a smile. "Hey-" I started to say, but she quickly embraced me and started crying.

I could see Koizumi grinning at me, and I gently put my arms around her. "Uh...nice to see you too." I said. Mikuru stepped back and wiped the tears from her eyes. "I-I thought you would... and I'd be..." she sobbed, not finishing her words. "Hey, I'm still here, aren't I?" I said.

"Asahina," Koizumi said, and she turned towards him, "Did you find out anything?" Mikuru shook her head. "N-No...I couldn't find a way to time travel..." she answered. Koizumi sighed. "I figured as much...Since Suzumiya doesn't know about our powers, she brought us into this world as she saw us." he said.

"Then how would Nagato be fighting Ryoko?" I asked. Koizumi gave me a serious look. "She's not necessarily fighting her," he told me, "More like defending herself and making sure that Ryoko doesn't come for you...Because the Nagato here is a normal human being."

My eyes widened. "W-What? So if Nagato were to get hurt..." I started to say, and Koizumi nodded.

"She could die in this world, and cease to exist even if we erase this program." he told me. I stood there for a moment, trying to see if he was serious. Then, I found myself shouting, "Why the hell is she out there then?"

I could see Mikuru jump at my sudden outburst, and there was silence for a few moments. "It's a risk that Nagato decided to take," Koizumi told me, "And it's necessary if we're going to keep you safe. Asahina and I will be watching out for you and Suzumiya in case she fails."

I cast my eyes downward, and found myself glaring at the floor. "What am I supposed to do then?" I muttered. "You need to live." Koizumi answered me simply. "We need you to make Suzumiya happy for the time being, and make sure that she doesn't become emotionally unstable.." he told me, "We'll be watching out for you, since more programs are likely being made to come after you."

I nodded, and glanced down at Haruhi's peaceful expression. _You don't have a clue about what you make me go through.. _I thought with a sigh.

* * *

I waited for a couple of hours until Haruhi was awake, then I told her that I was fine and that we should go relax for the whole day. It took a bit of convincing before she was finally satisfied, and we headed out.

I waved goodbye to Koizumi and Mikuru, but I knew that they'd definitely be following us. _I'm not sure what they'll be able to do in their current state, _I thought, but I shook the thought from my head. _No...I have to trust them._

We headed for the cafe first, and the happy look on Haruhi's face returned when she got her hands on lots of delicious dessert items(Payed for by me, like always). In the middle of her eating a curious looking slice of cake, she looked up at me and asked seriously, "You don't tell anyone, will you?"

I raised an eyebrow. _About the fact that you're hogging yourself out over here? _I thought, and she glared at me for a moment, as if reading my thoughts. "About yesterday, of course." she said. I nodded. "Don't worry, I won't." I assured her. _I don't think anyone would believe me that you had an emotional breakdown... _I thought with a sigh.

After Haruhi finished her foods, there was an awkward silence between us. Right as I opened my mouth to break it, she said, "Kyon...can I ask you something?" I nodded. "Yeah...well...I guess it depends; what is it?" She looked away, and started to fidget slightly. _She's got something heavy on her mind, _I thought.

"What made you talk to me?" she asked. I was surprised by the question. _It's been a year since we met...and she's only just now asking this? _I wondered. "Um..." I said, thinking about it for a moment, "You seemed...interesting." Haruhi tilted her head slightly and continued to look at me.

"Is that...all?" she asked. I raised an eyebrow. "Uh...yeah, pretty much." I told her. _Did she expect more? _I wondered. Haruhi sighed, and slumped back in her chair. "I figured it was out of sympathy for a nut-job like me..." she muttered. _That's a little true also, _I thought, not wanting to tell her that.

"You're not a nut-job," I told her, "Just a little...unique." She gave me a surprised look, as if not expecting me to be nice. Haruhi then laid her head down on her arms and said quietly, "Idiot..." I couldn't help from grinning. _That must describe me pretty well, _I thought.

I stared at Haruhi for a few moments, until she finally asked, "W-What is it?" I shook my head and said, "Um...nothing. But you do have a little..." I motioned with my finger to a piece of black that was on her cheek. She started to rub her face, and somehow managed to completely miss it.

I sighed. "Right there." I said, reaching across the table and picking it off for her. To my surprise, Haruhi blushed, and that made my face flush as well. We found ourselves staring into each others' eyes...And I couldn't bring myself to look away...

We started to lean in towards each other. I knew what was coming. Haruhi closed her eyes, and our faces inched closer to each other...But she opened her eyes and turned her head away at the last second. I stopped and looked at her for a few moments, before moving back and sighing. Silence and tension filled the air after that. _She couldn't just let it happen... _I thought...

Haruhi eventually got bored of the awkward silence, so we left, and started walking around town. "Where else do you like to go?" I asked her. She shrugged. "I never really went anywhere else." she told me. I opened my mouth to ask why, but stopped as I saw something move suddenly out of the corner of my eye...

Turning my head, my eyes widened as I saw something that looked like a shadow standing just a few yards away. "What the hell..." I muttered, and Haruhi looked at where I was looking. She tensed up and moved closer to me. "W-What is that?" she asked me.

"I don't know...but it can't be good." I told her. The shadowy figure took a step forward, then another, and another...I moved Haruhi behind me, and started to back up. "Kyon!" Haruhi exclaimed, pointing at yet another figure that was coming from the side. I looked all around to see how many there were...

And, surely enough, we were surrounded. _Shit, _I thought, _Where the hell are you guys? _I watched the shadowy figures walk towards us, then stop just a few feet away. There wasn't anywhere to go.

I glared at the one on front of me, and, even though it had no eyes, or face for that matter, I could feel that it was staring back at me.

"Finish...game." it said in a deep, almost robotic voice. I raised an eyebrow. _Game? _I thought, _Ryoko said something like that too... _The shadowy figure raised it's arm in a threatening way, and I noticed a gleam come from it. _N-No way... _I thought, realizing that it's arms were as sharp as a blade...

Then it brought it's arm down towards me, and I held onto Haruhi tightly, closing my eyes...I heard the blade make contact, and the sound of blood gushing...But I felt nothing.

Opening my eyes, I saw, to my horror, none other than Koizumi standing in front of me, arms out-stretched in a protective manner.. The shadow's arm had gone through Koizumi's shoulder, and it slowly wrenched it out.

"What...what the hell are you doing?" I muttered. Koizumi turned and looked at me over his shoulder and smiled. "I think...you should go." he said, looking down at the ground and falling to his knees. The shadowy figure made a sort of growling noise, and brought it's arm back again, readying for the final blow on Koizumi...

Then I realized how I could help. "Haruhi!" I shouted. "Koizumi _is _an Esper!" She looked at me funny, and said, "This...this isn't the time for jokes..." I shook my head and looked at her seriously. "No, he is! You have to believe it!" I said, holding onto her shoulders and shaking her. Looking back over my shoulder, I could see that the shadow had paused, confused by my shouting.

Haruhi looked down at the ground for a moment. "I...I..." she started to say, "I believe it..." I let a relieved smile come onto my face, and I turned to see if Koizumi would be able to regain his powers...But nothing happened. Koizumi smiled. "It was worth a shot, ey?" he said...

I opened my mouth to shout, but I couldn't make a noise as I watched the shadow's blade pierce Koizumi's chest, sending blood flying forward...

"W-What..." I managed to say... I closed my eyes, but I was unable to get the horrible scene out of my head. "WHAT THE HELL?" I shouted in a terrified voice, and I watched as the shadowy figure picked up Koizumi's body and tossed him to the side...

He was gone. Dead. Ceasing to exist even if this hellish nightmare came to an end...And I could only sit, and watch it happen.

**To be continued...**

**Next Chapter – Deep Feelings with Haruhi Suzumiya**


	5. Deep Feelings with Haruhi Suzumiya

**Haruhi Suzumiya**

**The Tears of Haruhi Suzumiya**

**Note: Hello everyone! Poor Koizumi, right? :( Give some feedback on his death if you would. I'm not sure how I am with death scenes. ;P **

**Another Note: This chapter doesn't really build on the death scene, but it is rather a quickie to get Haruhi and Kyon's hidden feelings out of the way. :P**

**Please Read, REVIEW, and Enjoy!**

**Chapter Five – Deep Feelings with Haruhi Suzumiya**

Watching a gruesome death in front of you is enough to make anybody have a mental breakdown...Especially if that person has extraordinary abilities like Haruhi.

She let out a terrified scream, and fell to her knees, tears starting to fall down her cheeks. I was petrified by what I had just seen, and didn't move. I knew there was no way I could comfort Haruhi after she saw that...

All I could do was watch the shadowy figure as it turned it's attention back to me, and went in for the kill...But, before the blade entered my heart, it froze. _What...the hell? _I thought. Looking around, everything seemed to have frozen in time.

Besides Haruhi's shrieks and cries, there was silence. I turned and saw that she was freaking out, and was shaking terribly. I quickly knelt down beside her and embraced her, but it didn't seem to help. _She must have done this, _I thought. _We need to get out of here._

"Haruhi..." I said softly, trying to get her to look at me. "Haruhi!" I said louder, setting my hands on her face and facing her towards me. "We need to go," I told her, "Now." She let out a sob and a whimper, and I brought her into another embrace.

"I'm sorry," I told her, "I won't let you see something like that ever again..." After telling her that, she started to calm down, just a little. So I grabbed her hands and helped her up, then quickly slid past two of the shadows and started to run.

We kept running until we reached the edge of town. By that time, the sun was already starting to descend below the horizon. "We need to find somewhere to hide out at." I told Haruhi, who was looking at the ground, her eyes red and swelled from crying.

I held her hand tighter. _Haruhi... _I thought, looking around us to find a place to go. I spotted a building that appeared to be empty, and we headed to it. I cautiously opened the door and peered inside. _Nothing, _I thought, giving a relieved sigh, and leading Haruhi inside.

We sat down with our backs against the wall, soaking in the comforting darkness. I noticed that I was still holding Haruhi's hand, so I let go of it...But she grabbed it back and squeezed it slightly. I looked over at her. "Haruhi..." I said softly.

Then, to my surprise, she rested her head on my shoulder. _She must be traumatized... _I thought, closing my eyes. _She deserves some rest..._And, although I didn't think about it, I knew that I needed a good sleep as well.

Within a few minutes, Haruhi's breathing shallowed, and I too fell to a welcoming sleep.

* * *

It was always a rare occasion for me to actually have a dream in my sleep...But this time was different. It was a nightmare.

I was looking down a never-ending darkness, with Haruhi in front of me...I reached out towards her, but she started to get farther and farther away. "Haruhi!" I called, trying to run after her, but she kept moving back until finally disappearing...

Then, to my horror, she was replaced by a shadowy figure, who's arm was stained with blood. Blood that I knew had come from Koizumi. "No..." I said, "NO!" I backed up as the shadow came closer and closer...

But then came the worst part. The shadow disappeared in a mysterious, gray swirl, and was replaced by the familiar shape of Koizumi. "K-Koizumi...?" I said. He was facing the other way, and didn't look back at me.

I walked towards him and hesitantly reached out to touch his shoulder. Then he turned and looked at me, and my eyes widened in terror was I saw that his face was that of a skeleton. He turned towards me, and I could see the large hole in his chest where he had been stabbed.

"Kyon..." he said, "You...let me down..." I took a step back, and turned, starting to run, wanting nothing more than to escape...

And I ran and ran for what seemed like an eternity, with Koizumi's voice haunting my head...The sound of blood and slashing and...

* * *

I woke up in a sweat, and looked around nervously at the darkness. My breathing was heavy, and I had to wait a few minutes before I calmed down.

"You're awake?" Haruhi said softly, surprising me. "Yeah..." I said, the nightmare still fresh in my mind. "You were shouting..." she told me. _Oh, _I thought, sighing. Haruhi squeezed my hand for a moment, and said, "I'm sorry..."

"For what?" I asked. She was silent for a moment, then said, "...For breaking down." I sighed, and shook my head. "I'd think you're weird if you hadn't." I told her. She turned her head to face me, and, to my surprise, move her head forward and kissed me on the cheek.

My face flushed, and she moved back and said quietly, "That never happened, got it?" I raised an eyebrow, and held onto her hand tighter. "So what if it did?" I told her, and I could tell by her reaction that she was blushing. Now in the moment, I couldn't stop myself from leaning forward and kissing her...

Haruhi muttered something, but didn't push me away. _What am I doing exactly? _I thought, opening my eyes and moving my head back a little bit. "Kyon..." she said. "Haruhi..." I said, beginning to realize something that I had wanted to tell her for a long time...

"I love you." I told her, and she moved back, obviously surprised, and turned away. "I-Idiot...saying something so embarrassing..." Haruhi said. I thought that she might be mad for a moment, but she turned back around and kissed me...

_All the times I said I hated being around this crazy girl , _I thought, _Only now did I finally realize how I really felt. _The kiss lasted for a few minutes, and I found myself enjoying Haruhi's hair in my face, and the touch of her lips on mine. As we moved back again, our foreheads still touching, Haruhi said softly, "I...I..."

"I love you too..."

**To be continued...**

**Next Chapter – Facing Fears with Haruhi Suzumiya**


	6. Facing Fears with Haruhi Suzumiya

**Haruhi Suzumiya**

**The Tears of Haruhi Suzumiya**

**Note: Hello hello! Another chapter ahoy! :O Please Read, REVIEW, and Enjoy!**

**Other Note: This chapter is a bit short, but...Whatevs. :**

**Chapter Six – Facing Fears with Haruhi Suzumiya**

There was nowhere for us to run. The shadows were roaming the streets everywhere we went, seemingly unseen by everyone else around us.

_Mikuru...Nagato... _I thought as we hid in the shadows of an alleyway, waiting for a shadowy figure to pass, _Where the hell are you? _Neither of the two had shown themselves since Koizumi's death...And I could only fear the worst for them.

_If they failed, then what hope is there for us? _I thought, glancing over at Haruhi, who gripped my hand tightly as the shadow made it's way passed. Once it was out of sight, we continued to make our way along the streets briskly, until we finally reached the cafe.

Once inside, I breathed a sigh of relief, and we sat down at a table far in the back, so that nobody could see us through the windows. "So, what's your plan Kyon?" she asked, looking at me seriously. I shook my head, and told her, "I...I don't know. I haven't heard from Mikuru or Nagato yet..."

"What?" Haruhi exclaimed, "Don't tell me those two are our only hope!" I sighed, and nodded. "Afraid so..." I said. I could tell that she was confused, so I started to wonder how to explain everything. _Would she really believe me the second time I tell her this? _I wondered.

"Well...I don't think you'd believe me..." I said. Haruhi stared at me for a few moments, then said, "Try me." I took a deep breath, and decided to try and explain:

"Mikuru is a time traveler from the future, and Nagato is an alien," I told her, "It's uh...a lot more complex than that, but that's the basics." Haruhi didn't say anything, but merely stared at me for a few moments...

"That makes sense." she said. _What makes this time different than the other? _I thought with a sigh. "So Koizumi..." she began to say, but stopped and dropped her gaze. Realizing that the image of Koizumi was still fresh in Haruhi's mind, I gently held her hand and finished, "Yeah...he...he was an Esper."

There was silence for a few moments, and I knew that Haruhi was remembering Koizumi's gruesome death. I opened my mouth to change the subject, but stopped when the windows at the front of the cafe suddenly shattered.

"What the-" I said, peeking around the corner. My eyes widened in surprise to find Nagato laying back on the floor, unmoving. "Naga-!" I started to shout, but Haruhi pulled me back and stopped me. "Idiot! You'll give us away..." she whispered.

I glanced back around the corner and saw, to my relief, that Nagato was starting to stand. However, the familiar figure of Ryoko leaped in, and slashed at her. Nagato ducked and backed away. Ryoko continued to jab and slash at her with her knife.

"Come on Nagato, don't you want to die?" Ryoko said in a sweet voice. Nagato grabbed Ryoko's hand, stopping the knife an inch from her chest, and pushed her back.

"No." Nagato said simply. _How the hell has Nagato survived this long if she's human? _I wondered, watching the two of them as they continued to quarrel. "Kyon! We have to do something." Haruhi said. I nodded, and started to ponder over what to do.

_What can I do?... _I thought, looking from Nagato, to Ryoko, to Haruhi...Then something came to mind. _I never thought I'd ever do this..._

Turning to Haruhi, I grabbed her hands and said, "Haruhi...you have the power to change the world as you want it." She gave me a confused look, and said, "What? Don't be stupid!" I shook my head. "It's true! Aliens, Espers, time travelers... You wanted them, so here they were, right in front of you the whole time, trying to stop you from destroying the world!"

I could tell that Haruhi still didn't believe me. "Think about it! Koizumi, Nagato, Asahina...They've all been watching out for you. Now is your chance to pay them back!" I told her. She gave me an uncertain look for a moment, then, to my surprise, fainted.

"Haruhi?" I said, "Haruhi!" I laid a hand on her chest. Her heart was still beating. _Was it that much of a shock? _I thought, but, suddenly, everything around me started to turn to white. _What the hell? _I thought, watching everything disappear into a blank nothingness.

Confused by what was happening, I glanced back down at Haruhi, who was still out cold. _Is this what happens when she learns about her powers? _I thought, _The whole world gets destroyed? _A sudden flash of red light came from behind, and I turned and watched in awe as a familiar figure walked towards me...

It was Koizumi. Or at least the figure of Koizumi. He was made of a red glowing form that I had seen him in before, when Haruhi had created her own dimension.

"Yo." Koizumi said. My mouth was gaping, and I didn't know what to say. "Don't worry, I'm not a ghost." he told me. I gulped. "W-What the hell...why...how are you here?" I asked.

"It would appear that Suzumiya's mind has gone blank, probably from shock." Koizumi started to explain, "By telling her about her abilities as a God of this world, she's now realized that the world can be morphed to her liking...But her mind couldn't handle the infinite knowledge that now came to her."

"But...why are you here?" I asked. "I've been trying to reach this closed space for a while now," he said, "Something about it is disallowing anyone from the Agency to get in...Until now, obviously." _Wait a second... _I thought, the image of Koizumi's death flashing into my mind. "Then...that wasn't really you who was killed?" I asked.

Koizumi shook his head. "It was me who was killed in front of you...However, Nagato, Mikuru, and I weren't really brought into the closed space, but were merely replaced by human versions of ourselves," he explained, "But when I was killed here...My original self awoke in our world."

His explanation still left me confused, but he continued, "The future Asahina came to help find who is responsible for all of this...She says that you need to go with her, or the plan will not work."

I looked down at Haruhi's peaceful expression, then said, "But...I can't leave Haruhi here." Koizumi sighed. "None of this will have happened if you can stop it from occurring...Suzumiya can return to normal, and we can continue on as we were before, in peace."

_I guess that makes sense... _I thought. "A-Alright..." I said. Koizumi nodded, and out-stretched his hand. "I can bring you back to our world, but you probably won't wake up until you're in the past with Asahina." I nodded in understanding, and looked back down at Haruhi.

"I'll fix all of this..." I whispered to her, giving Haruhi a kiss on the forehead before standing and walking over to Koizumi. I grabbed his hand, and, almost instantly, I found myself dragged into a black abyss...

_Haruhi...I'll save you from this pain, _I thought, before falling into the darkness...

**To be continued...**

**Next Chapter – A Red Sky without Haruhi Suzumiya**


	7. A Red Sky without Haruhi Suzumiya

**The Tears of Haruhi Suzumiya**

**Note: Hello everyone! Decided to update(and hopefully finish) this story! Sorry for the many fans of this story from wayyyy back in the beginning of 2011. I'll try and make it up to you!**

**Please Read, REVIEW, and Enjoy!**

**Chapter Seven – A Red Sky without Haruhi Suzumiya**

I opened my eyes to an unfamiliar red sky up above. A few amber-colored clouds drifted past, and I began to wonder where I was.

I could tell that I was laying down on a bench, but my head was lying on something soft. I reached up and poked it, and suddenly heard a noise that was eerily familiar...

_Asahina? _I thought, quickly sitting up in surprise and looking at the future Asahina sitting there, her face blushing slightly. My head had been in her lap, which made my face flush as well, so I turned away and examined the area.

I instantly recognized the park where I had been many times before. It was the place where I first met the future Asahina, and we went to search for the young Haruhi.

"I'm sure you remember this place." Asahina said. I nodded, then turned back towards her.

"Yeah...but what's up with the sky?" I asked, pointing upwards. Asahina looked up, then looked back down at me and shook her head.

"You could say that the world is sad," she began to explain, and I raised an eyebrow, about to ask a question before she continued, "Without Haruhi, it is lacking the God it once knew."

_I guess that makes sense, _I thought, _About as much as anything else does. _

"Another person was chosen to be God...but he isn't ever feeling anything, therefor, there appears to be no sign of a God present in this world." Asahina told me.

"Really? Who is the new God?" I questioned.

"He should be coming right now." she told me.

I turned around to the sound of footsteps coming their way...And my mouth gaped as I saw who it was:

Me. At least, I think it was me.

There was no life in my face. No warmth, no happiness. I was staring at the ground, with eyes that were filled with loneliness, and lacking any hope.

Then I realized that, if I was seen by this counter-part, troubles might occur. I turned to rush towards the nearby bushes, but Asahina grabbed my wrist and stopped me.

"He's trained himself to ignore the outside world," she told me, and I let myself calm as I watched my clone pass by, "Therefor, he won't be able to see notice you."

Once I watched myself walk around the corner out of sight, I sat back down on the bench and sighed.

"I never thought I was that depressing..." I commented. Asahina shook her head.

"You never were, especially when Haruhi came into the picture." she told me with a smile...

That was when something came to mind. "Wait...Is there a Haruhi in this world?" I asked.

Asahina's smile dropped, and she shook her head. "I'm afraid not." she stated.

I let my gaze drop to the pavement below us. _No Haruhi...What a dull world this must be, _I thought, thinking of the importance of Haruhi...

Then I stood, the thought of Haruhi giving me hope. "Alright, let's find the person responsible and end this," I said confidently, "If it's that easy..." I looked over at Asahina, who smiled.

"It really is that easy.

* * *

_In what way is this easy? _I thought to myself, stopping to rest, out of breath.

For whatever reason, Asahina told me that the perpetrator was on the roof of one of the taller buildings in the city, which was about 30-floors high. She said she couldn't accompany me, as she had to be somewhere else...What a big help.

After running up 20 sets of stairs,I was already tired of it. For the remaining 10 flights, I used my remaining energy to walk to the door leading out to the roof.

I opened it, and stumbled out onto the concrete, taking a few breaths for a moment, before looking up...

And I saw Koizumi standing on the other side, near the edge, staring off at the distant sky.

_W-What? _I thought, _Surely not..._

"Koizumi?" I said cautiously, stepping forward and clenching my fists.

"Ah, Kyon, you're finally here." he said, turning and giving his usual smile to me. I raised an eyebrow and let my tension subside; There was no way that Koizumi was responsible for this.

"Where's the person responsible for all of this?" I asked, looking around.

"You haven't figured it out yet?" Koizumi asked, frowning at me and shaking his head, as if disappointed.

"Figured what out?" I asked, confused.

Koizumi motioned through the air with his hand.

"None of this is real." he stated. I merely blinked. Seeing the confusion showing on my face, he continued, "You and Haruhi are my prisoners."

At the word 'prisoners', Koizumi's voice suddenly became deep, and sounded much like the shadow programs from before. Shocked, I took a step back.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I muttered. Koizumi began to slowly walk towards me.

"I only wanted Haruhi," he stated, this time in a voice that sounded like that of Ryoko, "But _you _had to come along. That's why I sent some friends to dispose of you."

"The creatures...And Ryoko?" I asked, taking another step back as Koizumi continued to grow closer.

He nodded. "But that girl...She brought your friends into this world, and defied what I had created...And, eventually, she completed destroyed it." Koizumi continued, his voice becoming that of Asahina now.

He continued, "Luckily, I was able to trick you into leaving _her_ to come to yet another of my creations," Koizumi said with a wicked grin, "So I can dispose of you properly."

My eyes widened. "J-Just who the hell are you anyways?" I shouted at the fake Koizumi...

But he merely laughed, in a new, unfamiliar voice that belonged to a boy.

"You have no need for that knowledge." he stated, raising his arm towards me...

And I watched in surprise as something appeared on his arm. It was circular, and looked very similar to something I had seen before...

"Die." Fake Koizumi stated, and I was barely able to duck as he clenched his out-stretched fist and the object on his arm sent a sort of glowing projectile straight for my head.

_Shit! _I thought, turning and bolting for the door. As I began descend the stairs, two more projectiles zoomed past.

"THERE IS NOWHERE TO RUN!" the voice shouted, but I ignored it and continued running.

Now, the soreness in my legs didn't trouble me: I was running for my life.

As I ran, projectiles flying past with every few steps, realizations began to come into my mind. _Haruhi's powers were the only thing protecting us this whole time from whoever the hell this guy is, _I thought, _Koizumi really did sacrifice himself...Nagato and Asahina are nowhere to be found. _

Then, as I finally reached the bottom floor and busted out into the daylight, a horrible thought came into my head:

_Without Haruhi, what the hell do I do?_

**To be cont****inued...**

**Next Chapter – A False God without Haruhi Suzumiya**


	8. A False God without Haruhi Suzumiya

**The Tears of Haruhi Suzumiya**

**Here's yet another Chapter for this Fanfic(Sorry for a delay). Hope you like it!**

**Please Read, REVIEW, and Enjoy!**

**Chapter Eight – A False God without Haruhi Suzumiya**

I probably could have picked a less-obvious place to hide out at, but I was too frightened to care, and I knew that the SOS Brigade clubroom may hold some answers for me.

Sadly though, I found no clues in the clubroom that could help save me from this hellish nightmare. I pushed the books I had searched through off of the table in anger, not sure about what to do next.

_If I die here, there's nobody else that can stop this person, _I realized, putting my head down on the desk and tapping it, deep in thought.

Everything seemed hopeless. If there was a future, then surely the future Asahina would have come to assist me at some point. If there was any way into this closed-space, Nagato would be smart enough to get inside, same with Koizumi, if he were still alive...

All that leaves is Haruhi, who's lying in a large, empty world, probably still unconscious. But if she awoke, would she be doomed to wander that empty void for an eternity? Would she be able to control her godly powers and escape?...

I raised my head as an idea suddenly crept into my head. _Wait...there is another god in this world, _I thought, _Me!_

I took my cellphone out of my pocket, which, remarkably, had managed to stay with me through these past couple of days. It was 3 o'clock in this world, and it was Sunday. That means that I should be at home.

Running out the door, I made my way out of the school, running down the streets towards my home. I spotted a few of the shadow creatures around, but, luckily, they were too busy searching in other places.

When I arrived at my home, I was out of breath. I stumbled towards the door and hesitated for a moment. _What if this still isn't my home? _I wondered as I set a hand on the handle and slowly opened the door.

The front room was dark. A light was protruding from upstairs, so I stepped inside, closing the door behind me. I made my way up, and, sure enough, my bedroom light was on.

"You!" I exclaimed, busting in and pointing at the figure who was laying down on his bed.

It was definitely me, although a lot more depressing. He slowly looked over at me in an uninterested manner, as if not surprised in the slightest by my appearance.

"Why am I here?" he asked, as if to himself. I dropped my finger.

"You have to make everything right! You're the God of this world, so do something!" I exclaimed, raising a fist in the air in a motivational way...

But it was to no oblige. My look-a-like sighed and turned away from me.

"What the hell are you doing!" I shouted at him.

"I'm pretty tired. You should leave now, Mr. Imagination." he told me with the slight wave of his hand.

I felt as though I wanted to kill myself...Literally. Seeing as though my clone wasn't going to help in the slightest, I barged out of the room and ran out the front door, slamming it behind myself and falling to my knees, burying my face in my hands.

_I never realized how useless I am without everyone else, _I thought to myself...

"Are you ready?" came the voice of Ryoko, and I looked up to a terrifying sight: A shadowy figure was standing there, pointing their arm towards me, the weapon on it ready to kill.

_Is this it? _I wondered, slowly standing up and gazing down the ground in defeat, _I'm just going to die like this?_

I closed my eyes and allowed an image of Haruhi slip into my mind. The girl whom I thought I once hated, and ended up being the one I loved most...

_I hope you'll remember me, _I thought, _And hopefully someone will tell you one day that I've always been protecting you..._

When I re-opened my eyes, the dark figure began to clench his fist, and fired a projectile straight towards me...

Then it stopped, and I found myself gazing at the glowing object merely inches in front of my face. The dark figure had also seemingly frozen there, unmoving.

_What the... _I thought, moving out of the way of the projectile, which seemed to flicker in and out of sight.

I looked over at the shadow, whom also began to flicker. Above, I noticed that the redness began to be swallowed up by white emptiness.

_This world is falling, but...How? _I wondered, watching as the world once again began to crumble and fall around me...

* * *

I awoke to see Nagato above me. I quickly sat up, gasping and looking around myself wildly.

"Haruhi!" I exclaimed, seeing her lying a few feet away from me. I crawled over to her side and grabbed her hand, glad to feel her touch once again.

"She will wake up in a manner of minutes," Nagato stated solemnly from behind, "When she does, this world will be recreated. We have to finish this, so that we can return to our world."

I turned towards her and raised an eyebrow. "What is 'this' exactly?" I asked.

"A game." Nagato answered. I was taken aback by that.

"A _game?_" I said, slightly angered at the fact that my near-death experiences were supposed to be part of a game. Nagato nodded, and she pointed at Haruhi.

"To see if Suzumiya is suitable for being the god of this world."

**To be continued...**

**Next Chapter – End-Game with Haruhi Suzumiya!**


	9. End Game with Haruhi Suzumiya

**The Tears of Haruhi Suzumiya**

**Note: Here's the second-to-last chapter, where all is revealed! I hope you do enjoy! :)**

**Please Read and REVIEW!**

**Chapter Nine – End-Game with Haruhi Suzumiya**

I looked up as the whiteness began to reform into the world that we had once been in. Below me, Haruhi groaned and lifted a hand to her head.

"Haruhi?" I said worriedly. She opened her eyes and looked at me with an out-of-focus look for a moment.

"Kyon..." she said in a weak voice. I gently moved some of her hair out of her face and gave her a reassuring smile.

"Everything's alright now." I told her, as the cafe we had once been in before completely returned. To my relief, it appeared that Ryoko was nowhere around, nor was anyone for that matter.

"Now we must go." Nagato stated, turning and beginning to walk off.

"W-Wait! Haruhi needs a few moments to recover!" I exclaimed. Nagato stopped in place.

"Come when you are ready." she said then continued on and left. I sighed and shook my head. _Can't blame us for not being robotic beings or superpowered espers, _I thought, _Although, Haruhi is God...But she's human enough. Maybe she just hasn't been using her full potent-_

Haruhi interrupted my thoughts and startled me as she suddenly sat up, looking around. "What happened? Where are we?" she asked. I was worried at first that she may have lost some of her memory, but she clapped her hands together and said, "Oh right!...Did I pass out or something?"

She looked over at me, and I wondered how I would explain everything that had just happened. I eventually settled with an easy answer to her question, "Uh, it's a long story. Right now we need to help out Nagato." I grabbed Haruhi's hand and helped her stand, although she wobbled a bit.

"Woh!" she said, looking at the ground with a dazed look. I put one arm around her waist while my other clutched her hand, helping her stand without falling over.

"It's alright, I got you." I told her, and I could tell that she was blushing slightly.

"T-Thanks..." Haruhi said, nodding. Together, we made our way out of the cafe, both of us wincing at the sunlight beaming down upon us...

And that was when I saw the shadowy creature walking down the street our way. _Damn it! _I thought, bringing Haruhi close to me protectively...

But it became clear pretty quickly that the shadow had not seen us. It walked past, and I could see that many others had come out and were walking the same way.

"I guess we should follow them." I said, although I would prefer to be away from the things that could easily kill us.

They led us directly to the school, where they grouped up around the entrance, still as statues.

"Nagato must be in there, but how will we get in?" I wondered out loud.

"Let's just walk through!" Haruhi exclaimed, letting go of my hand and striding forward, obviously recovered. I reached out towards her, but couldn't grab her in time. _Haruhi! You idiot!..._

The creatures side-stepped as Haruhi approached, not even turning her way. _What the hell... _I thought, quickly running up to join her. When I stepped up, the shadows turned their heads towards me, which made me gulp. _I'm beginning to think that I'm the main target here, _I thought.

"See? You should listen to me more often. After all, I _am _the SOS Brigade leader, and you're just a lowly little-" Haruhi began to say mockingly when we stepped inside of the school building, but I interrupted her by stepping up and kissing her.

The kiss lasted for a few moments, and, as we parted, Haruhi gave me a confused look. "W-W-What was that for?" She asked, blushing intensely.

I wasn't quite sure myself why I had kissed her, but it may have been that I missed her and wanted my emotions to be clear. Of course, though, I couldn't admit such a thing. "I guess I just prefer to see you blush and confused than be bossy and, well, Haruhi-like." I said.

Haruhi crossed her arms and gave me a look of disdain. "That's not very nice, playing with a girl's emotions like tha-" she started to say, and I moved in for another kiss to interrupt her, although she avoided it this time.

"Darn," I said in a bored, mocking voice, "Oh well, I guess there can't be passion in a moment of crisis such as this." I tried to go for a dramatic voice, and it worked, making Haruhi giggle. _Success!_

_Crash! _The sound of a window breaking turned our attention away from each other. I sighed and set a hand on my face. _Shit, I actually got caught up in the moment there._

"Let's go!" I said, grabbing Haruhi's hand and running down the hall towards the sound. It wasn't long before we found Nagato standing in the middle of a hallway, staring into a room that had its door blown off.

"Nagato?" I said, and she quickly pointed forward. I turned and looked into the room...

It was a boy who struck a remarkable resemblance to Nagato, standing and leaning back against a tall desk. He was showing no emotion, which made it obvious that he must be the same as Nagato. _Who is this guy? _I wondered, although the answer crept upon me almost instantly.

"_You're_ the one who did all this!" I shouted angrily, stepping forward, but Nagato pushed me back.

"Protect Suzumiya. I will handle this." Nagato stated, stepping forward into the room.

"But-!" I began to say, but I stopped, surprised, as a door suddenly morphed over the entrance to the room. I walked up to it and tried the handle, but, of course, it was locked. On the inside, the sound of a battle became apparent.

_Damn, what am I supposed to do, just sit here and let Nagato solve all of this? _I thought...And I began to realize that that was all I ever did; Sit back and watch.

But this time had to be different. I had a need burning inside of me to be of some help for once. I began to slam my shoulder into the door forcefully, attempting to get it open.

"Kyon!" Haruhi exclaimed worriedly, but I didn't stop. After a few minutes, my shoulder began to hurt badly, and I stopped, clutching it and falling to my knees.

"S-Sorry, I just want to prove my worth for once..." I stated.

Haruhi held onto me from behind. "Idiot," she said softly to me, "You don't need to prove anything."

I smiled. "Thanks..." I said, standing...And that was when I noticed something out of the corner of my eye.

_No... _I thought, surprised to see Ryoko standing there, the usual smug face about her.

"Ohh, don't mind me, I was enjoying your little lovey-dovey time!" she said happily, giving us a smile that I knew was fake.

"Haruhi, run." I said, looking over my shoulder at her. Haruhi shook her head, and I turned and grabbed her shoulders, giving her a serious look. "You have to run _now!" _

Seeing me like that, she finally nodded and turned, running off, but slowing every few steps to look back at me...

When she finally turned the corner out of sight, I turned to face Ryoko once more, whom was still smiling. "It's too much of a shame that you both have to _die._" she said in a sinister tone.

I gulped. _Knowing Haruhi, she won't leave right away, _I thought, _So I just have to hold off Ryoko until Nagato finishes!_

I held up my fists defensively. "Ohh," Ryoko said in a mocking tone, and I realized that I probably look idiotic, as fighting was not really my thing, "More ready this time?"

Again, the blade appeared in Ryoko's hand, which was not much of a surprise. _If I can avoid the knife, what's the odds of me being able to get a swing at her? _I wondered, _If she's a robot of some sort...Would it be effective?_

All of this ran through my head, and Ryoko darted forward at a blinding speed. I could see the reflection off of the knife as it swung towards me, and, in one hopeful move, I struck out a hand and was able to push her arm away, then I swung with my other hand and gave her a punch to the gut.

...Which wasn't a good idea. As it turned out, punching her was like punching a thick, steel wall. I took a few steps back, my hand in pain. Ryoko chuckled.

"You should've known that it's pointless, Kyon." she said in a happy tone, stepping towards me, blade outstretched and ready to wound me.

_This is it, _I thought in horror, clutching my aching hand, _This is the end..._

I closed my eyes as the gleam of the blade began to come towards me...But then, the sound of a loud blast made me re-open my eyes, and I was surprised to see that the door had just been shot out, and had blasted Ryoko straight through the wall of the school.

_What the..._ I couldn't believe it; I had actually survived!

Nagato stepped out of the classroom, dragging the limp body of the boy I had seen before.

"Who is that?" I asked, cautiously looking at him.

Nagato threw him on the ground in front of her and gazed down at him solemnly. "Gizo," she stated, "He is from my time, here to overthrow Suzumiya."

I raised an eyebrow. "Overthrow? So he wasn't just here to test Haruhi?" Nagato gave a small shake of her head.

"He wished to feel power, and by distorting the balance of time and space by deleting Haruhi from existence is how he planned on showing it," Nagato explained, "If you were not here, he would have succeeded.

Suddenly, the world started to crumble into a plain whiteness all around us as it had done before. "Kyon!" came Haruhi's voice, and I turned to see her running to me. I allowed her into my embrace, and held onto her tightly.

"It will be a matter of moments before we return to our world once more," Nagato said, and we turned towards her, "Memory loss is likely."

I was taken aback by those words. "Memory loss?" I exclaimed, "But-" I started to argue, but I stopped and looked at Haruhi. _Would that mean that Haruhi won't remember my feelings for her?_

Haruhi caught my gaze and returned it. I could tell that she was thinking the same thing. "Kyon..." she said, setting a hand on my cheek, "I won't forget..."

"Haruhi..." I said, leaning in towards her...But then, suddenly, the world erupted into darkness, and both of us began to separate by a seemingly invisible force.

"Haruhi!" I shouted, out-stretching my hand as she moved away from me, eventually disappearing into the darkness.

"Kyon!" I heard her voice, only barely...

_Please don't forget..._

**To be concluded...**

**Last Chapter – Conclusion with Haruhi Suzumiya!**


	10. Conclusion with Haruhi Suzumiya

**The Tears of Haruhi Suzumiya**

**Thank you everyone for making this my most popular story(by far!) I do hope you liked it, and hope that you do enjoy the ending!**

**Without further ado, here's the final chapter. :)**

**Final Chapter – Conclusion with Haruhi Suzumiya!**

I awoke to the sound of my alarm clock buzzing loudly. I groaned and lazily reached out, missing the snooze button three times before finally hitting it.

I sat up and gave a big stretch, then looked around my room with blurry eyes.

_Was it all just a dream?_ I wondered, trying to rub the sleep from my eyes. _No, I know better than that by now. _

Usually in the mornings, I was quite slow and steady with getting ready for school. However, I was motivated today, and I couldn't help but grin at myself as I tightened my tie around my neck.

I quickly headed downstairs, passing my sister on the way down. "Kyonnn!" she said, and I knew that she was about to ask a question, and I didn't really have any time for it.

"Later!" I told her, not stopping, and heading out the door. It was still relatively early, but, knowing Haruhi, she was always there before me anyways.

_Please don't forget everything that happened, _I thought, and, before I knew it, I started to break into a sort of jog, impatient to find Haruhi. _If we're together, there won't be anymore closed spaces, _because_ you'll be content with this world of ours._

I made it to the school in no time, ignoring the look from fellow students I passed by. It must have looked slightly off that a lazy student such as myself was actually hurrying to class.

Once I arrived, I suddenly found myself hesitating. _What exactly am I expecting? _I began to wonder, _Haruhi to jump up and hug me and tell me that she loves me...In front of everybody in the class? _I took a deep breath, and slid open the door, a little harder than I had meant to...

But there was no Haruhi. The students in the class fell silent and gave me odd looks. _Where is she? _I wondered, looking around. Then, a thought popped into my head. _The Clubroom!_

I quickly made my way down the halls. _Please be there, please be there... _I thought, and, as I rounded a corner, I suddenly bumped into someone hard sending us both stumbling back.

"S-Sorry!" I exclaimed, and I looked up in surprise as I saw none-other than Koizumi standing there, smiling at me as usual.

"It's alright. What's the hurry for anyways?" he asked me.

"Haruhi! Where is she?" I asked. Koizumi set a hand on his chin, then shook his head and shrugged.

"She wasn't in the clubroom, so I assumed she must be in class already," Koizumi said, his smile dropping, "Is something the matter?"

I shook my head and turned, running off. The relief that Koizumi was alive couldn't overshadow my worrying for Haruhi. _Where the hell are you? _I wondered...

And then it hit me. I ran out of the school, knowing exactly where I could find her: The cafe. We had gone there many times before, together, and sometimes with the whole Brigade. It was a sort of special place for them. If Haruhi wanted to go somewhere to think, that would be it.

When I arrived, I was nearly out of breath, and I pushed the door open. The waitress near the door gave me an odd look, but I ignored her and looked straight to the back, at the table where we always sat...

There she sat, sipping on her usual vanilla milkshake...And I almost lost it at the fact that her hair was tied up in a pony-tail, a seemingly rare occurrence that I hadn't seen since that night in the closed space long ago...

I walked up to her, and she didn't seem to notice. "Excuse me," I said, and Haruhi jumped, confirming that she didn't see me arrive, "Mind if I sit?

"K-Kyon!" she exclaimed, blushing intensely and turning away, practically inhaling her milkshake to try and calm herself.

I took a seat across from her, and waited for only a few moments before she stopped and clutched at her head. "Ouch!" Haruhi exclaimed. _Brain-freeze? _I thought with in the of amusement.

She continued to avoid my gaze for a few moments. "Do you remember?" I asked. Haruhi's mouth opened slightly in awe, and she looked down at her lap shyly.

"I...I..." Haruhi started to say something, but then shook her head and stood, running to the door.

"Hey!" I shouted, running after her. I followed her out the door and grabbed her hand before she could walk any further.

"Haruhi..." I said, clutching her hand tightly. She sniffed, and I realized that she was crying.

"I-I'm sorry..." Haruhi said, "I didn't know how to face you...I didn't know if it was all just a dream..."

I stepped forward and turned Haruhi towards me. For the first time, she looked into my eyes, and I wiped the tears off of her cheeks.

"I understand." I told her, brushing my hand through her hair. "Say, did you put your hair in a ponytail for me?"

Haruhi blushed once more. "W-What? Th-That's a stupid idea!" she said, turning away. I grinned.

"Because I really like it." I said, and she turned her head towards me to retort, but I didn't let her. I leaned in and kissed her, passion rising in me. I hugged Haruhi as we kissed, which lasted for a few moments before we broke off, both of us still merely inches away from the other.

"I love you, Haruhi." I told her.

"I...I love you too..." she said back to me.

And as we moved in to kiss once more, I knew that, with our love, future challenges would seem like nothing. We could live our lives at peace, putting the ideas of God, espers, robots, and time travellers behind us...

And there will be no fear, no anger, no hate...

No tears.

**THE END**


End file.
